Dreams Beginning
by Wozza33
Summary: Jim starts his journey as a pokemon trainer through out the Bellafell region. With his uncle being the gym leader of Beratage town and his dad owning the gym. He has big shoes to fill.


So heres the first chapter. Just a typical story about someone starting their pokemon adventure, I decided make up a new region to give myself creativity for locations, gym leaders amongst other things.

* * *

Today was just like any ordinary day, the sun was shining, Pidgey were tweeting. But the extraordinary thing about today was that it was the hero of our tales tenth birthday, today he would recieve his first pokemon.

"Why you're up early today Jim." A woman at the kitchen table said as a young boy ran down the stairs.

"Mum its finally the day!" Jim shouted at his mum.

"Oh! the day where your father will give you your first pokemon? thats today? hmmm..." She with a slight grin on her face.

"Oh i wonder what im gonna get! maybe a Spinarak! Oh maybe a caterpie! Oh wait maybe he wont give me a bug type to surprise me, man hes crafty." Jim ranted to himself "Anyway im off to the gym to meet dad!" Before she could say anything her son had already left the house.

Jim was running to the gym that his dad owned. The gym was a bug type gym so Jim always thought that his first pokemon would always be a bug type.

After 5 minutes of running he arrived at the gym, completely nackered from running.

"Ah! Jim you're here." His uncle greeted him at the door. His uncle was actually the gym leader, but he was useless at anything outside of battling, so his brother had to take charge of the gym to keep it up and running, aswell as not burned down.

"Sooooooooooooooo" Jim said was the widest grin.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo" Jims uncle locked the gym from the inside.

"HEY! get back out here now this isnt funny!" Jim shouted as he kicked and screamed at the door. "Fine i'll just take the back entrance." He said to himself with an annoyed look on his face.

Jim walked to the Gyms garden where the pokemon play. He found his dad and uncle surrounded by the bug pokemon at the gym. Jim ran to them and shouted at his uncle for what hapened previously.

"Chase I still dont know why you didnt just tell him to come to the garden." Jims dad said to his brother.

"Didnt seem appealing to me, too ordinary...too boring." Chase said looking as if his mind was moving to distant places in his mind.

"See this is why i have to deal with everything else at the gym." Jims dad said to himself.

"So what you get me!" Jim shouted as he jumping hugged his father.

"Calm down Jim, now i thought long and hard about this and i decided on the perfect pokemon for you." He walked underneath the large tree in the garden. "This is your pokemon, come over here and get to know eachother." As Jim moved closer to his dad he could see a pokemon on his shoulder, Jim moved closer, and closer, until he saw.

"A Nincada?" He said as he looked at the pokemon on his dads shoulder.

"Hey lil dude a Nincade may not look much but sooner or later it be like wow." Jim looked at his uncle strangely.

"How is he the gym leader again?" he asked bemused at his dad.

"Well i know how much you love my Ninjask, but i cant just give you an evolved pokemon, wheres the fun in that." He said as he handed his son 6 pokeballs and the Nincada. "Ok the pokeball on the left is Nincadas pokeball, you may want to give him a rest." Jim pointed his pokeball at Nincada, a red stream of light emerged from the button on the ball, engulfing the Nincada in the red light and returned back to the ball.

"My very first pokemon! thanks dad!" Jim shouted as he hugged his father.

"Hey Jim how about we have a lil battle?" Chase asked his nephew.

"Sorry uncle but you'd destroy me, your a gym leader."

"Well i have this new Paras im wanting to try out."

"Weeeeeellll ok, guess it wont be too embarressing in that case when i beat you." Jim cheekily said to his uncle.

"Bring it on lil dude, Paras lets go." Paras walked over from behind a rock in the garden.

"Come on out Nincada." The boy shouted as he threw his pokeball for the very first time. The ball opened up and a white light emerged which shaped into the Nincada that was inside the ball.

"Frank will you do the honours." Chase said to his brother.

"Ok this battle will be a one on one battle. Nincada vs Paras, start!" Jims dad said as he stood between between both trainers.

"Ok Paras lets start this off with Stun spore!" Chases Paras began shaking as yellow powder emerged from the mushrooms on its back.

"Nincada time to move." Nincada ran towards the foes Paras, avoiding the stun spore. "Now scratch!"

"Match his scratch with yours!" Paras and Nincadas claws colided, blocking eachothers scratch. "Now that he's up close use your poison powder!" Instead of yellow powder emerging from the mushrooms, it was purple powder instead.

"Ok nows its distracted hit another scratch." Nincada connected with its attack but was still caught by the powder. "Nincada you ok?"

"Now Paras! hit a leech life." Paras shot a small needle at Nincada which hit its mark. "Thats it girl now hit a scratch attack." Paras ran towards Nincada ready to strike.

"Nincada jump up to dodge." avoided the attack.

"Stun spore now thats its in the air." Paras tried another stun spore which hit this time. Nincada landed on the ground, struggling to move. "Finish it with scratch." Paras hit its foe with a scratch attack to finish the battle.

"Nincada is unable to battle, the winner is Paras."

"Nincada return." Jim returned his pokemon to its pokeball.

"That was close battle lil man."

"You did well son, give me Nincada and i'll get him in tip top shape." Jim handed over his pokemon to his dad, who walked inside the gym. "I'll meet you at home!"

Jim walked around Beratage town before he got home. When he got home his mother had already prepared his birthday meal, his mum and his dad was sat around the table with a pokeball on Jim end of the table. They sat around the table, ate their meal. After the meal the family spent their last moments together before Jim set out on his journey, helped him pack supplies for his journey. They walked him to the town entrance. Said their goodbyes and watched their son leave on his pokemon journey.

Jim was walking through the forrest that surrounded the village. He was amazed by all the pokemon he saw. Pidgey and Tailow flying in the sky, Heracross, Kricketot and many more bug pokemon in the trees. Then Jim spotted a pink male Nidoran.

"Ok go Nincada!"

* * *

So what did you guys think of the first chapter. Is there anything you feel could be improved on or just want to leave a comment. Leave a review.

It may sound silly but reviews let us know you guys actually want us to keep writing this story.


End file.
